Not Like This
by kucingbulan
Summary: Odong-odong bisa bikin mati? Yang benar saja! [BTS Hyung line friendship; major character death; narasi baku; dialog tidak baku] Review juseyo:)


**DISCLAIMER**

Bangtan milik Tuhan semata

.

 **Hai, ini fic kedua saya. Sebelumnya, terimakasih untuk** _December D_ - **senpai yang sudah meripiu Bodoh Kau [fic-ficmu itu favorit aku semua kak, aku tersanjung]. Juga untuk** _Monday Kid_ - **senpai yanh sudah berbagi ilmu tentang mana yang baik dan kurang baik dalam penulisan fic :)**

 **Review juseyo :)**

 **Not Like This**

 **2017, kepingsalju**

Tidak.

Tidak seharusnya harinya berakhir seperti ini. Seharusnya hari ini ia pergi ke toko kue dan mengambil pesanan kue ulang tahun dengan topping _creamcheese_ berwarna biru pastel yang dipesannya dua sejak dua hari yang lalu. Seharusnya hari ini ia merencanakan acara jalan-jalan dengan **_dia_** selepas mengadakan pesta perayaan ulang tahun kecil-kecilan di rumah. Seharusnya hari ini ia mulai membungkus kaos abu-abu dengan kertas kado bercorak hijau lembut yang baru saja dibelinya.

Ia bahkan sengaja membeli lagi kaos yang serupa agar bisa couplean berdua dengannya.

Seharusnya ia masih bisa tertawa bersama dengan ** _nya_** di telefon malam ini. Seharusnya ia masih bisa bercerita tentang bagaimana harinya tadi. Seharusnya ia masih bisa mendengar suara serak di seberang telefon yang dapat dengan mudah menyembuhkan kekalutannya.

Seharusnya.

Hanya seharusnya.

Namun panggilan barusan menghapus semua kemungkinan yang masih dapat ia bayangkan manisnya. Panggilan barusan memutus semua harapannya melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan dengan ** _nya_** yang biasa mereka berdua lakukan bersama. Panggilan barusan seolah menghapus—ah tidak seolah, memang benar menghapus—masa depan yang sering ia bayangkan akan ia lalui bersama dengannya sampai akhir hayat.

Tidak.

Tidak akan ada lagi kata **_bersama_** dalam kamus mereka.

Hoseok tersenyum getir, mengingat bagaimana **_dia_** mengingkari janjinya, janji yang mereka buat setelah enam tahun mereka lewati dalam suka duka bersama.

Janji untuk tetap bersama. Janji sehidup semati. Janji menjadi _groomsbride_ di pernikahan satu sama lain saat mereka telah menemukan pasangan yang tepat. Kemudian janji untuk merawat anak-anak mereka bersama, membuat anak-anak mereka juga bersahabat seperti halnya mereka. Pula janji untuk selalu ada untuk satu sama lain, tak peduli waktu atau kondisi, bahkan di jam-jam kritis seperti pukul dua malam sekalipun. Serta janji untuk terus melayangkan senyum tiap pagi tanpa peduli _mood_ mereka saat itu.

Janji-janji manis yang ternyata busuk semua.

Apa ini? Lelucon murah?

Belum ada setahun selepas mereka buat janji-janji itu dan lihatlah! **_Ia_** bahkan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa kata perpisahan!

Apa **_dia_** tak tahu bahwa ia tersiksa seperti ini?!

Airmata yang membendung di pelupuk matanya mengalir seiring tubuhnya yang lemas terjatuh di kedua lututnya.

Hoseok terisak menyedihkan di kamarnya. Benaknya masih bersikeras memutar seluruh memori bersama ** _nya_** terus menerus seperti rekaman yang rusak. Tangisnya mengencang ketika sang Ayah mengetuk pintunya, mencoba masuk.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Suaranya parau dan terdengar egois tatkala ia berteriak mengusir, namun ia tak peduli.

Ia benar-benar sedang ingin sendiri saat ini.

"Ada Namjoon dan Seokjin meminta bertemu denganmu. Mereka menangis," suara bass Ayah terdengar syahdu di telinganya, membuat airmata semakin deras menuruni pipinya.

Dengan langkah bergetar Hoseok menghampiri pintu bercat putih itu dan memutar kuncinya untuk disambut dengan raut khawatir Ayah serta Namjoon dan Seokjin yang berdiri menunduk, menangis di belakangnya.

Tidak, pemandangan ini terlalu brutal menyerang pertahanannya yang sudah lemah selepas menerima panggilan tadi.

"Ayah!"

Tangisan Hoseok meledak begitu saja di saat ia menenggelamkan wajah di bahu Ayah. Emosi yang dari tadi berusaha ditahannya membuncah tak tahu aturan, membuat raungan tangisnya bergema di dinding-dinding rumah.

Semua ini terlalu mendadak bagi Hoseok. Baru tadi pagi ia bangun dan mandi air hangat, pukul sepuluh pagi tadi mereka sarapan bareng, dan baru saja ia selesai menata jadwal mengajar untuk kuliah besok ketika Paman Shihwon berkata bahwa sahabatnya akan dikebumikan esok pagi pukul sembilan. Semua ekspektasinya telah dengan kejam dijatuhkan begitu saja, maka ia menumpahkan segalanya di bahu Ayah.

Bahkan ia tak peduli lagi ketika perut Ayah sedikit mengganjal di antara pelukan mereka.

 ** _"Eh, sialan lu! Gini-gini gue ngga cemen kek banci kena satpol pp, tau!"_**

 ** _"Makanya, Joon, Seok, Jin, lu jadi orang jangan kebanyakan nerima. Yakali seumur idup lu mau dibully kek gini terus? Emang lu mau? Gue sih ogah kalian diginiin terus. Ntar gue ajarin kalian bela diri abal-abal ala gue."_**

 ** _"Weitss, kalem bos! Ntar gue yang urus semuanya, tenang aja. Gue makan dulu tapi, ehe."_**

 ** _"Yeee, kali aja lu mau kencan ama Seulgi, trus Seokjin ama Hyunre, 'kan gue jadi bisa ajak Hosiki belanja bulanan ke mall biar gue ngga sendirian."_**

 ** _"Iya, iya, elah, gitu aja ribet amat, Seok. Eunji orangnya ngga suka yang ribet-ribet kali, lu ga usah dandan kek mau kondangan juga."_**

 ** _"Eh anjing emang, gue bukannya homo atau apa. Gue lagi ngga minat aja soal pacaran. Banyak bacot lu pada, udah sana ah pacar kalian udah nungguin dari tadi di ruang tamu._** "

"Lu tuh gimana, sih? Mana yang katanya cowok independen anti galau yang bisa berdiri ngadepin dunia seisinya sendiri? Masa sama odong-odong aja kalah?" -Hoseok.

Hoseok masih berdiri di depan pusaka sahabatnya. Nisan marmer putih itu masih terlihat bersih dibanding nisan-nisan lain di sekitar mereka. Ia jadi ingat betapa sahabatnya itu mencintai warna hitam. Apa-apa hitam, jeans hitam, kaos hitam, sepatu hitam, sarung bantal pun ia hanya mau yang warna hitam. **_Karna gue punk rock_** begitu alibi ** _nya_** dulu saat ditanya kenapa **_ia_** begitu suka warna hitam.

Hoseok tertawa hambar saat sekali lagi airmata itu luruh, mengkhianati tekadnya untuk terlihat kuat di hadapan sahabatnya hari ini.

"Lu sih, ngga pernah ngegubris suplemen vitamin K yang sering gue taroh di nakas lu."

Bisa Hoseok bayangkan sahabatnya tengah nyengir watados sekalipun tertangkap basah tidak pernah mengonsumsi suplemen yang harusnya ia konsumsi.

Bahkan Hoseok masih ingat bagaimana suara anak itu terpotong di ujungnya karena ia terburu tertawa sebelum selesai menyampaikan permintaan maafnya.

"Gini nih jadinya, sialan emang lu."

Tak ada yang menjawab. Angin di sekitarnya tetap menderu pelan. Awan kelabu di atasnya pun tak menyingkir, tak membiarkan barang seberkas cahaya pun menerobos turun.

Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar. Berat dan dalam, syarat akan emosi yang menumpuk dalam kalbu sang empunya. Tidak, ini bahkan lebih buruk dari imajinasi terburuknya. Ia tak mengira bakal begini jadinya. Selama ini ia tak pernah berani berandai jikalau salah satu dari mereka tiada. Selama ini ia selalu merasa tenang dengan delusi bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama, tak ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka.

Namun kini Hoseok terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, untuk kemudian selamanya hidup dalam mimpi terburuknya.

Tak ia kira sahabatnya terbunuh konyol oleh odong-odong. Sialan sekali, bukan? Mati konyol karena odong-odong dengan lagu _Balonku Ada Lima_ yang mengalun dari radionya.

Lukanya memang tidak besar. Hanya sepanjang sepuluh sentimeter di tulang keringnya. Luka yang sangat sepele sebenarnya. Hoseok yang kepalanya pernah sobek terantuk batu saat pelatihan di sekitar air terjun, kemudian dijahit tujuh saja tidak sampai mati, kok.

Namjoon yang kakinya patah selepas kecelakan motor, hanya perlu dipakaikan gips selama dua bulan, tidak mati. Seokjin pun tidak sampai koma saat dipukuli ramai-ramai oleh kakak kelas pembully, tidak mati juga.

Kenapa harus dia juga yang mati gara-gara luka sepele sepanjang sepuluh senti?

"Bangsat, lu, ninggalin kita kek gini. Kita mah apa atuh tanpa lu."

Hoseok masih tidak terima hemofilia merenggut nyawa sahabatnya. Hemofilia sialan, berani-beraninya si Hemofilia ini membuat darah sahabatnya sukar membeku!

Ah, sahabatnya juga sama saja sialannya, tidak mau secara rutin minum vitamin K yang dibelikannya tiap bulan. Brengsek sekali dia, cuma minum kalau Hoseok main ke rumahnya.

"Lu yang bahagia, yah, di sana—" jeda panjang karena Hoseok masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang mulai memburu emosi, "—karna gue, Namjoon, ama Seokjin cuman bisa merhatiin lu lewat kenangan-kenangan kita kita doang."

Sekelebat perih kembali menelisik relung jiwanya, membuat Hoseok dalam hati bersumpah serapah mengabsen seluruh isi kebun binatang; tanpa cela, fasih menyebutkan nama hewan-hewan itu.

"Awas lu kalo ngga liatin kita juga dari sana. Kita bakal bikin lu bangga, tenang aja. Nama lu bakal kita bikin wangi."

Seberkas harapan timbul dalam kalbu. Hoseok benar-benar ingin membuatnya bangga. Ia ingin membuatnya melihat bagaimana perjuangan empat sekawan yang sekarang tinggal tiga ini meraih kesuksesan seperti yang diimpikannya.

Seokjin akan meneruskan studi Kedokteran Bedah Jantung-nya ke Amerika dan sudah berjanji akan kembali dalam dua tahun. Namjoon masih tetap dengan program S2 tentang studi hukumnya di Singapura, akan kembali secepatnya setelah menyelesaikan makalah akhir. Hoseok akan berusaha lebih menyeimbangkan karirnya sebagai dosen statistika di sebuah universitas ternama di Indonesia dan usaha rumahannya membuat camilan sehat.

Masih terbayang di pelupuk mata Hoseok bagaimana **_dia_** ingin sekali segera menyelesaikan studi veterinarian dan segera punya lisensi membuka prakter dokter hewan sendiri.

"Anjir lah, gue nangis lagi. Seokjin ama Namjoon udah harus take off hari ini, jadi mereka nitip salam buat lu," Hoseok mengusap airmatanya dan tersenyum manis, " Lu baek-baek ya di sana."

Ada rasa tak rela meninggalkan pusaka sahabatnya ini, namun ia juga masih harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai dosen dan manajer, ia masih bertanggung jawab atas gaji 12 karyawan yang ia pekerjakan di rumahnya.

"Gue duluan, ntar gue balik lagi," Hoseok mengusap nisan itu sayang. Ia masih belum rela pulang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Selamat sore,"

Salam itu begitu menggetarkan hati, menahan berbagai macam emosi yang campur aduk dalam kalbu tidaklah mudah.

Hoseok berjalan keluar dari areal pemakaman utama menuju mobil sedan merah marunnya yang diparkir tak jauh dari situ. Tangannya bergerak membuka pintu untuk kemudian masuk dan menyamankan diri di atas kursi kemudi.

Mobil itu menderu hidup sebelum keempat rodanya berputar meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman menuju kemanapun sang empu memutar kemudinya.

Di sisi lain, di kejauhan, sepasang mata sayu memandang mobil yang semakin menjauh dari pandangnya itu. Ada perasaan bersalah bercokol di hatinya saat kemudian ia berjalan mendekati pusaka sang sahabat.

 ** _Min Yoon Gi_**

"Sore juga," ia memulai dengan menjawab salam Hoseok tadi.

Kemudian dengan air muka masam dan rasa penyesalan hebat yang menggelayuti kedua bahunya, ia menggeram lemas, "Emang harusnya gue makan tuh suplemen dari awal," diikuti sebuah desahan nafas sedih yang seakan membuat langit kota makin mendung saja.


End file.
